staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Domisie - Ta okropna guma; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Kacper - Bębenek Arnolda, odc. 22 (Arnold’s Drum); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 To Timmy! - Timmy dzwoni, odc. 35 (Timmy Rings the Bell); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 10 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 10); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 3/75 - Zebranie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Klan - odc. 2050 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Klan - odc. 2051 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kyle XY - odc. 28 (Kyle XY, ep. 28, Between the Rack and a Hard Place); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Przebojowa noc /32/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:53 Pogodni - odc. 16; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogodni - odc. 16; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Plebania - odc. 1693; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ssaków - Wszystkożercy- 6 (The life of mammals-Opportunists); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Doręczyciel - odc. 13/14 - Fałszywy tata - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Londyńczycy - odc. 9/13 - txt - str.777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Nocny dyżur Koko, odc. 19 (Koko On Call); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - przed startem Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 4 - Narkotyk - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Pogodni - odc. 16; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Samowolka - txt - str.777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Aleksander Gawek, Paweł Iwanicki, Mariusz Jakus, Krzysztof Zaleski, Michal Żebrowski, Renata Dancewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 9/44 - Dług; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 10/44 - Glock; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Gliniarz do wynajęcia (Rent - a - Cop); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Jerry London; wyk.:Liza Minelli, Burt Reynolds, John Stanton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Parada oszustów - odc. 4/4 - Ładny gips; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Wikileaks: Wojna, kłamstwa i kasety wideo (The Wikileaks: The War Against the Secret); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 16/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 48/65 Ślady moich łez (Moonlighting (Tracks of my tears)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 221 - Biało-czarni; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Pogodni - odc. 16; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 TELEZAKUPY 11:30 Familiada - odc. 1854; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Bliżej Lasu - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Duże dzieci - (45); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Brzydula Betty - odc. 40/41 (Ugly Betty ep. The Kids Are Alright); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Lokatorzy - odc. 22 Nowy lokator; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pogodni - odc. 16; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 1/15 - Jubileusz, czyli jeszcze nie sprzątają - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Roman Kłosowski, Alina Janowska, Wojciech Malajkat, Wojciech Mann, Irena Kwiatkowska, Joanna Kurowska, Janusz Gajos, Leonard Pietraszak; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Pytanie na lato; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 102; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10 - Pantomima - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 86 (311) Życie jest piękne; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kino grozy - W paszczy krokodyla (Crocs) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Stewart Raffill; wyk.:Michael Madsen, Peter Tuinstra, Sherry Phungprasert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Pogodni - odc. 16; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 10/13 (Mental, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 11/13 (Mental, ep. 11); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kocham kino na bis - Rysa - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Michał Rosa; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Krzysztof Stroiński, Ewa Telega, Mirosława Marcheluk, Teresa Marczewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Wieczór artystyczny - Jean - Luc Ponty - Gwiazda Plus Grand Prix Jazz Melomani (Oskary Jazzowe za 2009); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Noc z serialem - Polskie drogi - odc. 6/11 - Rocznica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 16; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Pogodni - odc. 16; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 16; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:48 Pogodni - odc. 16; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:54 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:10 Nerki na sprzedaż (Kidneys for Sale); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Dominique Mesmin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:54 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:18 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:10 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:24 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:42 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:52 Listy gończe odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:16 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:11 Za kulisami PRL - Kolega kierownik i inne przypadki - odc. 17; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (57) - serial animowany 08.00 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (2) - serial animowany 08.30 Pinky i Mózg (6) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (264) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (133) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (351) - serial komediowy 11.00 Wzór 4 (72) - serial kryminalny 12.00 Chirurdzy 4 (72) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Ostry dyżur 15 (120) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (33) - serial komediowy 14.45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (23) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (157) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (38) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (107) - serial komediowy 20.05 Szkoła uczuć - melodramat, USA 2002 22.20 Łamiąc wszystkie zasady - komedia, USA 2004 00.10 Impas (16, 17) - serial sensacyjny 01.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (46) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje - reality show 09.50 Dwóch i pół 5 (9, 10) - serial komediowy 10.50 Brzydula (113, 114) - serial komediowy 11.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.30 Plotkara 2 (7) - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.20 Pogoda na wakacje 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Zabójca jest w domu - thriller, Kanada 2005 22.50 Bez śladu 7 (1/24) - serial kryminalny 23.55 Szymon Majewski Show 12 - program rozrywkowy 00.55 Orange Warsaw Festival - koncert 01.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:35 Dekoratornia - magazyn 6:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 62, Meksyk 2006 6:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:35 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 229, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 35, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 18, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 32, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 46 16:00 Na południe - odc. 19, Kanada, USA 1994 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 33, Meksyk 2009 18:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 5, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 38, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 36, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo - odc. 214 21:00 Osaczona - thriller, USA 1987 23:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 21, USA 2007 00:10 Straszny dwór - odc. 1, program rozrywkowy, USA 2008 1:05 Hotel New Hampshire - komediodramat, USA, Wielka Brytania, Kanada 1984 2:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:40 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:05 VIP - program kulturalny 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Matylda - odc. 23/33 - Niespodziewany gość (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 7/14 - Agnarr i Geirrod (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt - str.777 kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Sukces - odc. 33/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Sukces - odc. 34/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do Himba - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 402 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Radio Romans - odc. 10/32 - Premiera; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 219* Sprawka Barbary; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Komediantka - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Ewa Dałkowska - Cyrk Wszystkich Świętych; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Oni chcieli zabić Hitlera - odc. 1 - Samotny bohater (Sie wollen Hitler toten); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Peter Hartl, Christian Deick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Mazury nieodkryte - Mieszkańcy Lasów Skaliskich; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Radio Romans - odc. 10/32 - Premiera; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Złoty dzwoneczek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 79; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Mój pierwszy raz - (53); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dekalog - Dwa; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Artur Barciś, Stanisław Gawlik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Piosenki na boku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Operacja Życie - 10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Radio Romans - odc. 10/32 - Premiera; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Złoty dzwoneczek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Determinator - odc. 9/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 402; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Lalka - odc. 3* - Wielkopańskie zabawy; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Ewa Dałkowska - Cyrk Wszystkich Świętych; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych